


Drabble Sanders Sides

by NedMalone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Whump, angst with happy ending, en fait remus prend cher aussi, love love, mélange platonique et romantique suivant les drabble, patton et deceit prennent cher (de temps en temps) (mais surtout patton), quelques drabble, trigger warning possibles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Hey ! Ici je poste mes quelques drabble sanders sides en français, honnêtement vous n'êtes pas obligés de regarder, mais ça me ferait plaisir quand même. Entendons nous bien, tous mes drabble ne font pas la même longueur mais sont assez courts, et je ne respecte pas la règle des 100 mots parce que je fais ce que je veux.ATTENZIONE :Certains drabble seront précédés de quelques trigger warning, je ne veux faire de mal à personne donc stay safe, je ne parle pas toujours de bisounours et d'amour.ATTENZIONE number 2 :L'ensemble des drabble se rangent sous les sigle des "sympathetic dark side", donc Deceit et Remus sont grosso modo gentils, si ça vous dérange pour des raisons que j'entends parfaitement, je vous encourage à passer votre chemin et à vivre une belle journée et une belle vie parce que vous le méritez.Voilà voilà, bye !





	1. Listen [Deceit et Logan]

**Author's Note:**

> Youpi, aucun trigger warning ! On applaudit bien fort !  
> On introduit par un petit hurt/confort (je crois ?) platonique, parce que pourquoi pas.

Deceit était allongé sur le canapé défoncé, du côté Dark Side, les bras croisés sur le torse, occupé à contempler les lézardes du plafond.  
Enfin à vrai dire, il contemplait plutôt le néant, tout en lançant de temps à autre un sifflement de colère ou un soupir las dans la salle vide, en raccord avec ses pensées venimeuses. Remus était dans sa chambre à torturer n'importe quoi, à s'empoisonner avec du déodorant ou a repeindre les murs avec une matière inconnu et gluante, l'autre était perdu quelque part à faire Bastet seule sait quoi, Deceit n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire. Son entière attention était tournée vers cette amertume grandissante dans sa poitrine, ce noyau pulsant qui lui revenait en bile acide le long de sa gorge.  
Ils étaient une belle bande d'hypocrites, à croire leur opinion plus importante, à le dédaigner continuellement, à le prendre de haut, comme s'il était une sorte de super vilain à la noix. Ça le mettait parfois en rage, cette quantité d'indifférence ! Un marmonement acide lui glissa entre les dents :  
\- Si seulement, ils prenaient la peine-  
\- D'écouter.  
Deceit se raidit au son de la voix qui interrompait le fil de ses pensées, et se retourna. C'était Logique, qui l'observait de son air impérial depuis l'accoudoir. Deceit lâcha un faux et long soupir d'exaspération en se relevant complétement, lissant sa cape pour reprendre contenance.  
-Logique, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
Logan passa outre le ton faux et mielleux de son interlocuteur et lui répondit :  
-C'est Logan. Et je ne cherchais pas ta présence, j'explorais ... le subconscient.  
Deceit haussa un sourcil empreint du scepticisme si profond que Logan put le sentir depuis sa place.  
-Tu es au courant que je capte les mensonges, n'est ce pas ?  
Logan trouva soudainement le coussin déchiqueté (par Remus évidemment) du canapé des plus intéressants.  
-... En fait, je me disais que toi, tu comprendrais peut être...  
Deceit tiqua sur le ton de Logan, un peu trop bas pour un être dénué de sentiments. Il laissa tomber l'attitude sarcastique quwil arborait en permanence et demanda d'une voix posée :  
\- Ils ne t'écoutent pas non plus, je me trompe ?  
Logan se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en s'abstenant de répondre, installant par la même occasion un silence confortable, de ceux qui renferment les non dits les plis déchiffrables. Silence qui se brisa à la prochaine parole de Deceit :  
\- Ils ont cette manie de couper la parole...  
Logan hocha la tête avec un sourire affichant son consentement, et attrapa l'invitation de Deceit à pleines mains :  
\- Ou de prendre un air agacé à chaque parole qu'on prononce ...  
-Peu importe les arguments, ils ne bougent pas de leurs positions ...  
-Même s'ils savent à quel point ils ont tort, ils n'admettent même pas les solutions qu'on apporte ...  
Deceit et Logan discutèrent pendant des heures des insupportables manies de Roman, Patton et Virgil, riant ou se plaignant à tour de rôle, imaginant avec plaisir un monde où Thomas les écouterait sans rechigner, et lorsque Remus descendit le lendemain matin pour trouver les personnifications de la logique et de l'auto-préservation endormis à même le fauteuil, l'un sur l'autre, il prit une photo, goguenard, et se promit de charrier Deceit pour les 20 prochaines années.


	2. Comfort [Deceit et Remus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : insultes  
> Je suis déjà retombée dans la guimauve, on adore.

-Oh non, revoilà face-de-serpent...  
-Va t'en espèce de menteur inutile !  
-Tu ne fais que répandre ta vilenie, sale lézard...  
-Sors d'ici, personne ne veux de toi !  
-Monstre  
-Laisse nous !  
-Serpent, insecte, reptile, vermine ...

Des insultes, encore des insultes, toujours des insultes. A chaque fois qu'il se montre dans la salle principale, chaque fois qu'il avait l'audace d'ouvrir la bouche pour donner son opinion, chaque fois qu'il rappelle son existence aux autres ... Personne n'écoute ce qu'il a à dire, personne ne se soucie de son opinion, ni même de lui.  
Mais lorsqu'il voyait ce déferlement, il se disait que ça ne lui faisait rien, leurs mots empoisonnés, que ça ne le touchait pas, leurs regards mêlés de haine et de dégoût chaque fois qu'il se montre, qu'il ne ressentait rien à la vue de leurs mouvements de reculs emplis de répulsion à son approche.  
Mais tout le problème réside dans le "il se disait".  
Deceit est un menteur, c'est un fait, tout le monde le dit lui le premier. De ce fait, il pense le plus souvent en mensonges, pour rester dans une zone de confort, parce qu'après tout le seul crédit qu'on veut bien lui accorder, la seule façon de se voir accorder une parcelle d'attention, c'est par le mensonge. Alors, autant faire honneur à sa langue si célébrement fourchue, non ?  
C'est pourquoi il est inquiet, relativement, quand il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas se mentir, même à lui même, sur ça. Demandez-lui la couleur du ciel, il vous répondra rose bonbon sans sourciller, demandez-lui s'il a mangé le dernier cookie, un non des plus sincères passera ses lèvres recouvertes de miettes.  
Mais si jamais il prenait la fantaisie à quelqu'un de poser la question "Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être traité comme ça ? Comment tu te sens ?", ils trouveraient un Deceit étrangement, anormalement silencieux, parce qu'il aurait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait laisser échapper, trop peur des mots qu'il ne pourrait pas manipuler.

Parce que ces regards le déchirent, ces mots tordent ses entrailles de leurs serres, et il ne peut rien faire, seulement garder son air moqueur et intouchable, seulement répondre aux insultes par son sarcasme en espérant que personne ne capte sa détresse. Et quand il est enfin au calme dans sa chambre, où autre part où personne ne pourra le trouver, qu'il a entendu les dernières injures avant (avec un peu de chance) quelques jours, là il peut ruminer de tout son saoûl, et laisser leurs paroles passer outre son masque. Et là il crie, pleure parfois ou regard au plafond, des millions de questions sans réponses flashant devant ses yeux :  
<< Que faut il que je fasse pour me faire accepter ? Comment les obliger à m'écouter ? Quand est ce que quelqu'un m'écoutera ? Comment leur montrer que je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire ?>>

Il était dans un de ces états d'esprits, maussade au possible et en train de fixer les paumes de ses gants depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant qu'il ne se sente secoué par l'épaule :

\- Je ne suis pas assez intéressant, Dee ? Il faut peut être que je te crie dans les oreilles pour que tu fasses attention à moi ? Lui demanda Remus en approchant sa bouche du visage de Deceit avec un rictus qui ne pouvait pas présumer une action bénéfique ni plaisante.

-Non j'étais simplement ... perdu dans mes pensées, lui répondit-il avec une voix légère, en instaurant une distance de sécurité entre le duc et lui, par précaution.

-Ah oui je comprends, affirma Remus en retombant dans le canapé, comme quand tu te demandes si un bras humain équivaut à peu près à la masse d'une pieuvre morte, mais que tu te dis que pour-

-Bien sûr, c'était une énorme erreur de commencer à parler de pensées incohérentes avec toi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me perdre sur ce terrain aujourd'hui, interrompit d'un soupir Deceit alors qu'il se levait, préparant sa fuite en direction de sa chambre. Pendant qu'il traversait le salon pour atteindre son sanctuaire, il capta l'exclamation de Remus, presque timide :

\- Those are big feelings stuck upon your chest buddy. Watcha talk about it ? 

Deceit se retourna, sa mâchoire tombant presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. 

-Tu... tu voudrais bien ? 

-Ben, souffla Remus en se grattant la tête, embrouillé par l'air si étrange de son ami qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter, tu as toujours été là pour nous, comme une sorte d'ange gardien, et nous on a pas vraiment... enfin on a jamais retourné la faveur, quoi. Alors même si je dois être la personne la moins bien placée pour tchatcher sentiments, si tu en as besoin, je suit ton homme, Dee.

Deceit cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. 

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Le duc sembla inquiet pendant une seconde ou deux, fronçant ses sourcils d'un infime mouvement avant de reprendre son air lunaire habituel :

-Non, je ne vais nulle part et je ne te piège pas non plus. Viens là, assieds toi un peu, il dit, tapotant le canapé à ses côtés. 

Deceit retint un sanglot douloureux de passer ses lèvres . A la place, il s'assit et dit tout à Remus, libérant petit à peu son cœur d'un poids amer. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, au calme et en sécurité dans la pièce commune. Ses mots n'effacèrent pas des années de rejet et de haine, et ils n'empêchèrent pas les regards méprisants de le dévisager la prochaine fois qu'il se montrera, mais au moins Deceit avait trouvé un allié, une oreille attentive. Et pour le moment, il n'en demandait pas plus.


	3. I hate everything (about me) [Patton et Roman]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de nourriture, mention de trouble alimentaire, description de troubles alimentaires et de détresse mentale, description d'une (presque) crise de panique  
> Haha, yes.

Il avait déjà engloutit la boîte de brownies toute entière et son ventre commençait à lui faire mal, mais ça ne passait pas. Ca enflait dans sa poitrine, le trou dévorant, la pulsation dégoûtante, alors il prit le bocal de cookies avec ses bras tremblants. Et il continua à manger, à enfoncer dans sa bouche n'importe quel aliment, à broyer de ses dents avec une litanie maladive l'amas sur sa langue, comme pour essayer de masquer par les bruits de sa mastication la voix qui susurrait à son oreille. C'était la seule chose à faire, la seule échappatoire. Mais ça ne marchait pas, évidemment, et il tremblait, parce qu'il était abject, à s'empiffrer jusqu'à la nausée, il était faible, de répondre à cet appel pervers, et c'était mal, il allait en être malade, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien à part nourrir la voix, et espérer qu'elle se noie, écrasée tout au fond de son estomac. 

-AH ! Je t'ai enfin attrapé !

Patton se figea, une main dans le bocal et la bouche pleine de cookie. Il sentit son coeur se liquéfier dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se retourna, pour découvrir un Roman au sourire espiègle le toisant depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Le sourire se fana à la seconde où Roman posa les yeux sur le visage de Patton. Derrière ses lunettes, la Moralité arborait deux pupilles rétrécies par la panique, et le Prince remarqua qu'il hyper ventilait, tout son corps secoué par les saccades de sa respiration précipitée. Patton serrait contre lui le bocal de cookie à l'en faire éclater et il aurait sûrement disparu dans la seconde s'il avait pu, pour éviter les coups d'oeil d'un Roman de plus en plus inquiet aux emballages éventrés qui jonchaient le sol. 

\- Désolé, désolé ! dit Roman en mettant ses deux bras devant lui, comme pour calmer un enfant, je suis un peu trop dramatique parfois ! J'ai juste entendu du bruit, et ... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je me disais juste que, est ce que tout va bien ? Parce que, tu vois, 3h du matin, ça me semble un peu tôt pour un goûter ? 

Patton voyait les lèvres de Roman bouger, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, la voix était trop forte. 

Immonde, pathétique, inutile. Regarde, Roman connaît ton secret maintenant, ta tare abjecte, maintenant il sait que tu ne fais rien de bien, que tu ne mérites rien de ce que tu as, que tu rates tout, lamentablement, parce que c'est ce que tu es, un raté, un échec vivant, une cause perdue. Tu lui fais pitié, tu le repousse, il va aller raconter ce que tu fais aux autres, il va leur raconter comment tu te gaves la nuit comme une bête, et eux aussi vont être dégoûtés de toi, de ta présence comme ils sont déjà dégoûtés de ta personne, toi si laid, si misérable

Patton réussit à avaler tout ce qu'il avait encastré dans sa bouche avant de fondre en larmes. Il ne se sentit pas tomber, mais à la sensation des bras de Roman qui l'enlaçaient et du carrelage froid contre sa main, il n'eut pas trop de mal à le déduire. Le prince trembla, surpris, au premier sanglot douloureux qui fit trembler le corps de Patton, mais il se reprit et le serra plus fort contre lui lorsque les autres vinrent à leur tour. 

-Shhh, ça va aller, je te tiens, tout va bien...

-J-je suis dé-é-ésolé, articula Patton malgré la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, ses sanglots étouffés contre l'épaule de Roman, n-ne dis - ne dis rien à p-personne s'il-te-plaît !

-Là, respire avec moi, tu veux ? Je ne vais rien dire, c'est entre toi et moi, d'accord ? Ca va aller Patton, je te le promets...

-C'est la seule façon - la seule façon de la faire taire. 

Roman connaissait trop bien le regard que Patton avait eu pour ne pas comprendre ses explications à demi_cohérentes. 

-Je suis là maintenant, tout va s'arranger ... 

Et finalement, Patton réussit à clamer ses sanglots, réussit à dissoudre la boule d'amertume coincée dans sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fin de crise, il rejoint son lit avec un mal de eventre et dans la bouche le goût acide de la nausée, mais contrairement à chaque fin de crise, Roman reste avec lui, et le serre tendrement dans ses bras, assez tendrement pour éloigner la voix de l'esprit de Patton. 

Pour cette nuit du moins.


	4. Scars [Patton et Virgil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de self-harm, mention de cicatrices, insinuation de trouble mental (dépression)  
> Je me serre un peu de ce débarra à drabble comme d'un défouloir, en fait.

-Patton, est ce que tu vas bien ? 

Patton releva la tête de la pâte qu'il était en train de pétrir et regarda Virgil dans les yeux. 

-Bien sûr que je vais bien kiddo ! Mais toi tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au teint cireux de Virgil, tu n'as pas encore sauté le dîner, n'est ce pas ? Attends, il doit me rester du riz-au-lait d'hier...

Le murmure mi-réprobateur mi-attentionné de Patton mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Virgil posa sa main sur son épaule, lui barrant l'accès au frigo. Patton le regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua son air inhabituellement fuyant, et la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement, Virgil prit une grande inspiration et débita d'une voix douce, comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire et qu'il s'y forçait :

-Non, je veux dire, est ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? Comment est ce que tu te sens ? Tu sais que tu peux nous parler de tout ? 

Les pupilles de Virgil passaient et repassaient sur le visage de Patton, détaillant ses expressions, disséquant ses plus infimes tics dans l'espoir que la réponse à sa question sous-entendue se retrouve sur son visage, pour qu'il n'ait pas l'expliciter, pas à confronter celui qu'il considère comme sa figure paternelle. Mais rien, pas le plus infime mouvement. Seulement un froncement de sourcil confus. Soit Patton est un maître pour cacher ses émotions, soit ils se sont trompés... Non. Virgil secoue mentalement la tête en signe de déni. C'est impossible qu'ils se soient trompés et la dernière chose dont il a besoin tout de suite c'est d'une dose de son irrationalité quotidienne. Alors il prend une inspiration et se concentre sur la priorité. 

-Oui bien sûr Virgil, pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ? 

-Parce que Logan a vu les cicatrices sur tes jambes. 

Là, Virgil aurait pu jurer voir passer quelque chose sur le visage de Patton, un éclair sombre, un mélange de sentiments assez diffus et flous-mais en un clin d'oeil, Patton était redevenu jovial et souriant, et il lui répondit avec un petit rire :

-Oh Virgil, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ces stupides ... choses ! Je vais bien, il est hors de question que vous autres, que n'importe qui se fasse du mauvais sang à propos de moi ! 

-Mais c'est grave Patton ! Tu te fais du mal-et-et tu ne nous dit rien ! Tu n'as pas à afficher un air de bonne humeur, surtout quand ça ne va pas, tu sais ? 

-Oui oui, lui répondit la voix de Patton

Mais ses yeux criaient le contraire, et ça effraya Virgil. Parce que Patton n'allait pas bien, et qu'il refusaient leur aide, il refusait même de l'admettre. Avec un petit soupir, Virgil hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il allait parler de ces avancées avec les autres, et ensemble ils trouveraient une solution.


	5. Fire [Deceit x Remus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: description et mention d'incendie  
> Deceit et Remus sont ensemble pour celui-ci, je pense que j'ai tiré l'inspiration d'un prompt pioché sur Tumblr, mais qui peut comprendre les intrications que fait mon cerveau ? Pas moi.

Deceit sut que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé à la seconde où il sentit l'odeur de brûlé. Et il sut immédiatement que c'était plutôt grave. Après s'être redressé à la manière d'un cobra sur lequel on aurait marché, il fouilla du regard la pièce, son cœur soulevé par la peur d'être entouré et piégé dans les flammes. Mais il ne vit pas la moindre flammèche autour de lui, la seule chose qui jurait dans le salon ordonné et (par on ne sait quel miracle) intact du salon était le mince filet noir, couleur charbon, qui envahissait le plafond d'une démarche lancinante de nuage paresseux et commençait à emplir la pièce d'une fumée épaisse. Dans un froncement de sourcil un tantinet exaspéré, Deceit se précipita vers l'origine du filin ébène, et, passant outre la loi tacite qui "maintenait l'ordre éloigné du chaos", comme disait Virgile, il franchit la ligne séparant le côté "light" side du "dark" side. Une course effrénée et deux retours sur ses pas plus tard (qui avait besoin d'autant de pièces pour vivre ?), il déboula dans la salle principal, le salon des "light" side. Lorsqu'il y vit Remus, son Remus, danser et sautiller au milieu des flammes et des cendres, il fit un point sur sa vie et se demanda avec tout le sérieux du monde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est encore passé par la tête !? Il s'approcha alors du carnage, à pas de loup, même si d'un point de vue totalement logique le mal était fait, il avait déjà dépassé la ligne, mais voir son petit ami aussi heureux et allègre au milieu de la fournaise, dansant comme un démon tout droit sorti des tréfonds du Tartare, ça l'intimida un peu beaucoup. Il observa alors d'un peu plus près le brasier dévorant engloutir dans sa bouche ardente le canapé et les diverse couvertures qui s'y trouvaient (bleu, indigo, rouge et violette, ces fous avaient un dress-code même pour leurs plaids), vit le feu lécher les murs bariolés de couleurs et il contempla avec un regard ahuri un tas de cendres tournoyantes qui ne pouvait être que feu la table basse, celle-là même qui soutenait la télé commune lors des soirées Disney. Toujours médusé, Deceit offrit au Duc un regard mi-consterné mi-admiratif.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce ... Quoi ? balbutia le serpent.

« Tu te plaignais parce qu'ils nous ignorent constamment » lui répondit Remus avec un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres, « alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas leur envoyer un petit message ? Pour leur rappeler qu'on existe ? Ils tournent une vidéo en haut, ils ne devraient plus en avoir pour longtemps ! »

Deceit laissa échapper un rire qui survola le carnage d'un battement d'aile fugace. Ça, pour avoir un message, ils allaient être servi ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à l'image de leurs têtes outrées et éberluées devant leur ancien salon ! Remus avait toujours des idées des plus intéressantes. Remus sourit devant cet éclat de joie, et écarta les bras avec un air hésitant, parfaitement conscient de l'intérêt que Deceit portait aux démonstrations physiques. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de glousser lorsque Deceit se lova contre lui, et ils retournèrent leur attention sur le feu.

-Si on nous demande, on a rien vu mais on pense que c'est Colère ?

-Deal.


	6. Crackers [Patton, Deceit, Logan, Roman, Virgil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention de nourriture  
> HHHHH je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Celui là aussi je l'ai tiré d'un prompt je pense ...

La porte claqua sur le mur avec un bruit d'Enfer en laissant entrer Virgil dans la salle commune, les cheveux en désordre et le teint anormalement pâle. 

-Vite, que celui qui a brisé la loi se dénonce, souffla-t-il à toute vitesse et jetant des coups d'œils accusateurs aux attablés devant lui. Deceit leva sur lui un regard ahuri, encore sonné par le bruit que la porte s'écrasant sur le plâtre avait imprimé sur ses tympans. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir à gérer les péripéties quotidiennes du groupe, et il n'avait même pas fini son café. 

-La ... loi ?,balbutia-t-il, pas entièrement convaincu d'avoir bien entendu.

-Logan, on ne plaisante pas là, rends lui tout de suite ! grogna Roman en secouant la tête, ses doigts tambourinant soudain sur le bois de la table en imprimant un léger tap-tap-tap nerveux. Deceit fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Roman était nerveux dès sept heure du matin ? 

-Je proteste, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette mascarade ! dit Logan en ponctuant sa réplique d'un geste sec de la main. D'aucun auraient pu le croire agacé, mais Deceit commençait à les connaître, tous. Logan était agacé, certes, mais il y avait quelque chose ... une nuance qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à saisir, et qui l'intrigua. Il jeta un regard d'ensemble à la pièce, passant sur le rongement d'ongle fiévreux de Virgil, les tapotements de plus en plus rapides de Roman et les mouvements désordonnés de Logan. Ils clochaient, tous, comme si on leur avait retiré un engrenage...

-Je refuse d'une fois de plus pâtir de vos actions irraisonnées, dénoncez-vous enfin ! Il y'a des chances pour qu'il se montre clément si tout rentre dans l'ordre !

Les yeux de Logan passaient de Virgil à Roman et de Roman à Virgil, avec une rapidité enfiévrée qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux comme un personnage de cartoon. Deceit était bouche bée. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien déferrer autant d'inquiétude et de nervosités chez-

-Bonjour tout le monde !

La voix joyeuse de Patton interrompit le cours des pensées de Deceit, qui quitta les autres du regard pour saluer la Moralité, pimpant et frémissant de bonne humeur comme après un merveilleux rêve. Il rendit son sourire à Patton, et en reprenant une gorgée de café brûlant (son instinct lui soufflait qu'il allait en avoir besoin), il retourna son attention sur Logan, Virgil et Roman. Qui s'étaient figés, et osaient à peine respirer, à en croire les infimes mouvements qu'ils forçaient leur cage thoracique à imprimer. Pendant que Patton déambulait dans le salon, crispant les 3 autres qui jetaient à la cuisine un regard angoissé, Deceit donna un coup de coude à Roman dans une volonté de plus en plus pressante de percer le secret de tous ces visages blêmes. Mais de Roman il ne put tirer aucune réaction, si ce n'est le léger hochement de tête qu'il fit en direction de Patton. Deceit allait réitérer sa tentative avec un sujet plus réceptif, à savoir Logan, lorsqu'un cri de détresse retentit du côté de la cuisine, perçant ses pauvres tympans malmenés. Il ne crut pas ses yeux mal réveillés lorsqu'il vit surgir de la cuisine un Patton aux airs de diablotins, dont toute trace de joie semblait avoir déserté le visage. Patton se posta devant la table, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant dans une tentative de garder de garder sa fureur au fond de lui, des larmes perlant déjà au coin de ses paupières. Deceit n'avait jamais vu Patton dans cet état, et il voulut se lever et le réconforter, mais curieux de voir la suite des événements, il resta assis, et se prépara au spectacle. Patton baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles, parmi lesquels Deceit crut comprendre "trahison", "confiance" et "déception". A ce pamphlet, les trois autres avaient baissé la tête, tous brusquement fascinés par leurs pieds sous la brûlure du regard de leur paternel. Enfin, Patton réussit a reprendre ses esprits, et débita d'une voix qu'il avait rendu aussi glacial que les abysses des Marianes :

\- Je vois que mes biscuits en forme d'animaux ont disparu. Mais, si la personne qui les a pris voulait bien me le rendre sans qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, ne serais-je pas obligé de diffuser ma compilation "chansons bannies parce que le refrain reste coincé dans la tête" à fond dans tout le palais mental, et qu'ainsi on pourra tous éviter d'avoir certaines envies de meurtres assez déplaisantes. Maintenant, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, en attendant leur retour. Réfléchissez-y bien. 

Logan, Roman et Virgil eurent la décence d'afficher un air coupable et honteux pendant que Patton quittait la pièce, légèrement tremblant après les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il venait de vivre. Deceit posa un regard horrifié sur chacun d'eux :

-Bande de monstres ...

Finalement, les biscuits retrouvèrent leur place dans le tiroir avec un petit mot d'excuse rédigé par une main qui avait pris soin d'être anonyme, Patton retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle, pendant que Deceit se creusait la tête dans l'espoir de savoir comment une matinée aussi banale avait pu déraper à ce point.


	7. Who are you ? [Remus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors, celui là est violent, Remus est pris dans un piège horrible, donc faites pas attention, passez votre chemin si c'est pas votre came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, emotional abuse, physical abuse, emprisonnement, whump, death treat, murder, broken fingers, misundertsanding, manipulation, side abuser, mysterious abuser.   
> Hum je pense que c'est tout.

En premier lieu, Remus crut que c'était Patton. Et il ne pouvait pas se tromper, pas vrai ? Après tout, c'était Patton qu'il avait vu en se réveillant dans cette pièce, c'étaient les mains de Patton qui l'avaient attaché, c'était sa voix si douce et rassurante qui l'avait informé de son futur sort, de son emprisonnement à durée indéterminée, c'était Patton qui avait brisé deux de ses doigts quand Remus lui avait rit au nez qu'il était un trop gentil garçon pour le rôle du kidnappeur. Et Remus était bien des choses, mais pas un abruti invétéré, alors il en conclut qu'il était séquestré par la Moralité elle-même. Mais le lendemain, ce n'est pas Patton qu'il vit entrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de geôle. Remus avait presque crié de soulagement à la vue de Logan entrant dans la pièce, et il ne prit pas le temps de noter qu'il n'avait pas l'air étonné de le trouver là, il s'était précipité de lui expliquer que Patton était dangereux, qu'il allait bientôt revenir, qu'il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. Et ce n'est que quand Logan éclata de rire que Remus sut qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. 

Et tous les jours, ils se succédaient. Deceit, Virgil, Logan, Patton, Roman. A chaque visite une personne différente se présentait à lui, pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, parfois sans que Remus ne visse personne en une semaine. Il perdit vite la notion du temps, même si les premières semaines il avait tenté de compter les jours qui s'écoulaient. Il ne parvenait même plus à différencier le jour de la nuit, et ce n'était pas son tortionnaire qui allait l'aider. Il avait compris que celui qui lui jouait ce tour, qui qu'il soit, endossait la peau des autres à tour de rôle pour le déstabiliser. Et évidemment, ça faisait plus de mal à Remus quand c'était son frère ou Deceit qui le frappait, avec cet air de dégoût dans le regard qui lui tordait le ventre, mais ça il ne le montrerait jamais. L'autre, naturellement, compris assez vite les limites et faiblesses de son captif, et en joua avec un amusement visible. Après un mois de ce jeu, l'autre, qui avait pris le visage de Virgil cette fois, s'assit devant un Remus brisé, affalé sur la chaise en fer comme un pantin désarticulé qu'on y aurait jeté. Le duc anciennement si fier trembla à la vue de la main de Virgil s'avançant vers sa joue, et il gémit quand celui-ci attrapa sa mâchoire, envoyant des pics de douleur brûlants aux emplacements vides de ses dents arrachées. "Virgil" (ou était-ce vraiment lui ?) l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, et lui sussura :

-Tu m'écoutes ? Bien, très bien. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, tu comprends ? 

Remus hocha la tête presque immédiatement. Il devait être obéissant, l'obéissance gardait la douleur à distance. 

-Parfait. Vois-tu, j'ai un tempérament... assez volcanique, comme tu l'as remarqué. Mais je peux aussi être très généreux. Et je vais l'être, maintenant. Je vais te laisser sortir, à une condition. Tu me suis ? 

Remus hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme à l'idée de sortir. 

-Tu pourras aller où tu veux, être libre. Moi, de mon côté, je m'amuserai avec les autres, en prenant ton visage. Et toi, dans tous les cas, tu devras approuver avoir commis ces actes. Tu comprends ? 

-Vous voulez... que je prenne le blâme pour vos actions ? 

Les yeux de Virgil s'étrécirent et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. 

-"Mes" actions ? Non non, vois-tu, c'est de ta faute si je dois aller me satisfaire auprès des autres. Tu es trop pathétique, trop simple à briser. Tu n'offres pas de challenge ! Détrompe toi, je ne vais pas arrêter nos petits jeux ensemble, je vais juste, en faire profiter tout le monde, tu vois ? 

Remus baissa les yeux, prêt à pleurer. C'était sa faute si les autres allaient être blessé. 

-Tu as compris ? répéta l'autre en secouant sa tête. 

-O-oui. Je ferais ce que vous m'avez dit. 

-Il vaut mieux. Rappelle-toi, tu n'as aucun ami. Je suis tout le monde et personne à la fois. Plains toi à la mauvaise personne, et je te tue, compris ? 

Remus hoche la tête pour la dernière fois et soudain, il est libre. Remus est médusé, laissé tremblant dans le couloir. C'était aussi simple ? Après quelques pas (si agréables) sans les chaînes, Remus s'attendait à être transporté dans sa prison à nouveau. Parce que ça devait être un piège, c'était beaucoup trop beau. Mais rien ne se passait, il restait dans le couloir, affalé contre le mur, à y étaler son sang sans le faire exprès. Et c'était si bon, soudain si bon d'être libre.

Après quelques jours de réhabilitation à la liberté passés dans sa chambre, Remus comprit les obligations liées à son pacte avec le diable lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce commune déserte dans la soirée. Remus fit quelques pas hésitants vers la silhouette qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, peut-être même panser ses plaies. Alors il s'éclaircit la gorge, dans l'idée d'avertir Roman de sa présence. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère se retourne dans un sursaut, et qu'il s'excuse en bafouillant, de la peur dans les yeux, en l'appelant "monsieur" et en se repliant sur lui même. C'est lorsqu'il vit les cicatrices fraîches sur les avants-bras nus de Roman qu'il comprit. Et il s'enfuit, laissant un Roman au bord de la panique dans la cuisine. 

Et c'était sûrement pour le mieux si tout le monde le fuyait et qu'il fuyait tout le monde, parce qu'il ne pouvait être sûr de rien ni de personne. Qui était celui qui s'amusait à leurs dépend ? Est ce que c'était Logan , qui quittait la pièce en tremblant à chaque fois qu'il y entrait ? Est ce que c'était Virgil, qui ramenait son bras cassé contre lui dès qu'il le voyait, un air mi-terrorisé mi-bouillonant de rage dans les yeux ? Peut-être Patton, qui se contorsionnait pour ne pas le toucher dès qu'ils étaient proches mais qui avait trop peur pour s'enfuir ? Ou bien Deceit, son Deceit qui le dévisageait de cet air qui criait comment as-tu pu ?, avec un regard si dur à soutenir, puisque entouré de bleus et e contusions, qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il avait mis là. Ne pas savoir qui jouait la comédie dans tous ces visages éplorés. 

Mais Remus eut vraiment peur, lorsqu'il vit un Patton aux yeux rouges et joues trempées après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Il se figea, mille pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. C'était Patton alors ? C'était lui le monstre ? Il allait recommencer ? Remus sauta presque jusqu'au plafond au son de sa porte claquant contre le battant. Il se retourna pour voir Deceit appuyé contre la porte close, des larmes dévalant ses joues et dans le fond des yeux un regard si brisé que le regard de Remus se brouilla. 

-Dee ? tenta-t-il d'une voix fluette, perdu et confus au milieu de ce Chaos. 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, laissa échappé Deceit, en portant une main sur sa bouche dans une tentative désespérée de contenir ses sanglots. 

-Pardonne-moi Remus, mais tu fais du mal à notre famille. Tu nous fais du mal. Et on ne peut plus le tolérer. 

La voix de Patton dans son dos était hachée et tremblante, mais pas autant que la main qui se posa entre ses omoplates. Il sentit le froid s'instiller en lui comme une vague douloureusement pulsante, capturant son souffle et le figeant dans ses poumons. Il eut le réflexe de regarder ses mains. Elles disparaissaient.


	8. Captive [Patton and Virgil] (anglais)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé l'anglais pour cette fois, dites moi les fautes que j'ai fait, ou les passages à améliorer si vous en avez le courage. Merci !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : abuse, torture, torture mentale et physique, abusive Virgil, abused Patton, chaînes, sang

When Patton wakes up, he is handcuffed, his hands upon his head, his clothes tore up and covered in his blood, injuries hurting him when he stretches as the wounds opened. In different matter to say, he is in the same situation since the two weeks before. As soon as his eyes open, he shrieks on himself, expecting for a punishment for sleeping without permission. But he waits, and nobody hit him. He was alone in the room. Patton sighs in relief, almost shaking and trembling. Virgil may be gone, but he’ll come back soon, so he hadn’t the opportunity to lose more time.   
He grabs the hair clip that Virgil, in his generosity (this word associated to Virgil almost make Patton sick) let him keep, and begins to work the handcuffs open, hoping that this time, it’ll be the one. But, being so focus in his work, Patton nearly didn’t hear the sound from the outside of the room in time. There were footsteps, coming in his direction. That could be someone else, but Patton knew better. In total terror, Patton tries to return the clip in his hair, but in a cruel and vicious trick, it slips away from his shaky hand and hits the floor, next to him. Desperately, and as he hears the door opened, Patton steps on it, knowing that he couldn’t possibly strikes it far enough for Virgil to not see it with his hands stuck upon his head, restraining his moves too well. Then he freezes, keeping his head narrow when Virgil steps in. Virgil looks down on Patton, his smile growing bigger at the sight of his captive in such a miserable position.   
-Hey there sweetie, didn’t get bored all alone?   
Patton doesn’t respond, doesn’t even look at him.   
-Were you a good boy hon’? You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?   
Patton feels his heart stops when he hears the discreet sound of the iron clip scrapping on the cement floor, as he moves his feet. Fortunately, Virgil doesn’t seem to have heard, he is looking at him, genially waiting for an answer.   
-N-No, whispers Patton in respond.   
-What was that? Virgil raised an eyebrow and moving a hand behind his ear, in an exaggerated gesture of confusion.   
-No, sir, repeats Patton in a clearer and less-trembling voice, I wouldn’t do anything without your permission.   
-Good boy, says Virgil with a smirk as he stands up.   
Maybe a little too fast. When Patton sees Virgil approaching him, his first instinct is to shriek in order to avoid a possible hit. He couldn’t help himself, neither make himself stop when he realizes his mistake, his legs are already under him, leaving the clip all alone, right in Virgil’s gaze. Patton froze again, not even moving nor breathing as he sees Virgil’s smile fade when he sees the clip, his eyes going to Patton, the clip and the handcuffs in a very slow and frightening move. At this very instant, Patton wishes he was dead. He screams when Virgil melt on him and grabs his head, twisting it so as for him to look in Virgil’s cold eyes.   
-What. Do you think. You are doing? he asks, revived by the fear he sees in Patton’s eyes.   
-I-I-I… cries Patton as he struggles to escape Virgil’s grip.   
-My my, what a waste. I was going to reward you for your good behavior this week. You hear that? I even brought you food!   
Patton tries really hard not to burst into tears, because he knew Virgil loved that.   
-Well now, a punishment is more deserved, don’t you think?  
-I’ll behave! I-I promise! cries Patton. He knows Virgil’s punishments far too well, he can’t support them anymore. He was stupid, so stupid, he shouldn’t have tried to escape.   
-But you already promised, and here we are…   
Patton struggles more as Virgil stands up, crying and begging and screaming. But no one comes, and soon Patton isn’t able to scream anymore.


	9. Brownies [Remy Sleep et Emile Picani]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On s'éloigne un peu de Sandres Sides, mais bon j'adore le Remile du coup je me pardonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait  
> Heyyy, alors de base c'était beaucoup plus fluff que ça, mais là je situerais plutôt sur du angst/fluff. Pas très satisfaite, mais bon...

Remy aurait pu tout à fait se rendormir à la seconde où ses yeux s’étaient ouverts. Après tout, ses draps étaient confortables et chauds, il avait sommeil n’en déplaise à ses larges cernes, et il était connu pour avoir ce pouvoir incroyable de s’endormir dans n’importe quelle circonstance ou situation, pour peu qu’il en ait envie. Il avait la capacité de se rendormir et de replonger dans un monde de limbes, et il l’aurait fait, si l’espace à côté de lui dans le lit n’était pas vide et froid, si une odeur de chocolat fondu ne flottait pas dans toute la pièce en emplissant ses poumons d’une délicieuse senteur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à la cuisine d’Emile, et s’il n’entendait pas la cacophonie assourdie d’instruments en métal se frottant ou se percutant depuis la cuisine. Mais ça faisait beaucoup de « si », même pour lui.   
Remy s’extirpa donc de ses draps si confortables et tenta quelques pas raidis dans la chambre obscurcie, évitant les meubles avec une adresse due à l’expérience. Sorti de la chambre, le fond du couloir dessinait trois traits de lumière là où la porte de la cuisine s’entrebâillait, lui indiquant un chemin luminescent assez difficile à rater. Grognant comme un zombie, Remy entama le premier pas de sa croisade Pour La Cuisine, luttant par la même occasion contre le sommeil, son plus tendre ami, qui le conjurait de faire demi-tour. Mais Remy chassa cette pensée à moitié-formulée loin de son esprit. Alors qu’il avançait de son pas traînant, encore engourdi, il entendit le plus beau son au monde, la voix d’Emile qui hume les paroles d’une chanson. Ces quelques notes vibrantes chassèrent la fatigue qui, s’accumulant sur ses épaules, lui courbait l’échine, et Remy ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, beaucoup plus éveillé. Il adorait cette voix lorsqu’elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, lorsqu’elle riait aux éclats à une de ses blagues idiotes, lorsqu’elle s’enthousiasmait sur tel arc de tel personnage de telle émission, lorsqu’elle chantait doucement quand son propriétaire se pensait seul. Remy avait appris les mille intonations de cette voix, et les avait chéri l’une après l’autre. C’étaient ses trésors, ces inflexions vocales, ils pouvait même les entendre dans ses rêves. Même les entendre en rêves… Remy fut soulevé d’un haut le cœur, et il dut s’arrêter quelques secondes, la main plaquée au mur pour lui éviter de tomber. Le contexte nocturne, ce réveil improbable, les murs du couloir qui semblait ne faire que se rallonger encore et encore pour l’enfermer dans un labyrinthe si cruel qu’il puisse en voir la sortie sans pouvoir l’atteindre, si cruel qu’il puisse entendre la voix d’Emile chantonner, ça l’induisait en erreur, lui vrillait le crâne de doutes. Était-il en train de rêver ? Allait-il se réveiller quelque part, loin de chez lui, affalé sur une table ou endormi sur l’herbe d’un parc, une tasse de café froide dans la main ? Remy secoua la tête en continuant son avancée vers le chant de sirène, au bout du couloir. Trop de fois déjà, ses rêves trop saisissants lui avaient fait confondre réalité et onirisme, pour un réveil des plus amer.   
Mais cette fois, il n’y a ni sursaut destructeur, ni regret lancinant, ni gobelet en carton mille fois maudit. Il avait atteint la porte lumineuse, sa migraine envolée, et il contemplait dans un rayon jaune qui éclaboussait le carrelage de la cuisine son Emile s’affairant au-dessus d’un bol rempli d’un mixture brunâtre, de la farine plein son pyjama. Quelques respirations profondes chassèrent les quelques traces de panique qui pulsaient encore dans ses veines, l’ancrant profondément dans la réalité.   
Remy sourit à la vue du bout de tissu beige que portait son petit-ami. Il se souvenait des longues heures qu’il avait passé à coudre ce truc, et même s’il avait trouvé ça stupide et ridiculement guimauvesque, la réaction de pur bonheur d’Emile face au kigurumi Appa que Remy lui avait confectionné l’avait ravi au plus haut point. Soudainement, toutes ses ampoules et ses piqûres avaient disparu face au sourire angélique d’Emile.   
Même si Emile avait pris toutes les précautions du monde pour éviter que la moindre gouttelette de chocolat n’éclabousse son précieux, il était impuissant face à l’attaque aérienne et sournoise de la farine blanche. Il était entrain d’épousseter avec mécontentement ses épaules, lorsque Remy se déroba de l’ombre depuis laquelle il observait la scène, un sourire stupidement heureux collé aux lèvres, à des années-lumière de son angoisse précédente. Emile avait ce pouvoir merveilleux de pouvoir le repêcher dans ses pires tourments.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il en enlaçant la taille d’Emile et posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, là où son menton s’imbriquait avec une simplicité presque surnaturelle dans la cavité de la clavicule d’Emile. D’un souffle ténu à la même délicatesse que son chuchotement superflu, il délogea quelques grains de farines récalcitrants, ravi d’entendre un petit rire s’envoler de la gorge de son petit-ami.   
-Des brownies ! s’exclama le psychologue, toute son attention tournée vers la pâte qu’il transvasait du bol à un plat beurré.   
\- A trois heure du matin ? demanda Remy, ses yeux clignant un peu plus qu’à la normale. Il plaça une série de baisers le long du cou de son petit-ami, profitant de l’absence de la cravate fétiche, dans un double-objectif : 1) De résister aux appels de Morphée qui le conjurait de s’effondrer au sol et d’y rester, puisque maintenant qu’il savait qu’il ne dormait pas, il serait temps de remédier à ce problème, 2) D’exprimer son amour éternel et transcendant pour son Emile chéri.   
-Je n’étais pas dans un bon moment, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour rien, alors brownies !  
Emile toucha du bout de sa cuillère pleine de chocolat le nez de Remy qui siffla en signe de protestation, et plaça un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami. Remy savait qu’Emile était un adulte, psychologue de plus, qui savait parfaitement régler ses problèmes tout seul, mais il détestait cette manie de ne pas vouloir le déranger.  
-La prochaine fois réveille-moi, je te l’ai déjà dit, je me fiche de dormir si tu as besoin de moi. Et puis comme ça on fera les brownies à deux, histoire que je t’empêche de tenter tes mélanges bizarres…  
-Tu adores mes brownies à la cerise et aux amendes !  
-Je maintiens que les brownies nature sont les meilleures au monde, mais il est vrai que je peux difficilement te contredire.   
Emile se sentit tomber un peu plus amoureux de Remy quand celui-ci lui tourna la tête pour l’entraîner dans un long baiser.


	10. Remus's whims [Virgil et Remus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : menaces, baiser non-consensuel (bisou donc), insinuation d'un viol (ça ne se passe pas vraiment mais je préfère préciser), surnoms affectueux détournés, je pense que c'est tout.   
> I'm back baby.

«You are my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks”  
-Non, va-t’en, sauve-toi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard … marmonna Virgil, les yeux rivés sur la télévision du salon. Focalisé sur le combat pixelisé, à l’abri dans les bras chauds de sa couverture préférée et dévorant passivement la manche de son pull couverte de salive, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu’un d’autre venait d’entrer dans la pièce.   
-Hay, mais c’est t’y pas mon paranoïaque préféré ?   
Virgil se figea à l’entente de la voix suave et nasillarde de Remus, et il jeta au nouvel arrivant un regard à la dérobé, dans lequel Virgil mettait toute son énergie pour éviter qu’y transparaisse son inconfort et sa détresse. Pareil à lui-même, dans son habit de breloques tape à l’œil aux épaules bouffantes de ridicule, le duc découvrait ses dents d’un rictus mauvais en regardant l’écran, piétinant de ses pieds malpropres l’après-midi pleine de promesses de Virgil. La personnification de l’anxiété raffermit sa prise sur la coussin pressé contre sa poitrine comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage, et décida de se concentrer sur la télévision. Pour une fois que personne ne la squattait pour s’exercer au karaoké ou regarder un énième reportage sur « Le mystère des constellations », il n’allait pas se terrer dans sa chambre pour ce duc de pacotille ! Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Remus sauta par-dessus les appuis tête du canapé et atterrit à grand renfort de secousses sur les coussins, faisant trembler l’entièreté du meuble. Virgil sentit son monde trembler à la force de ce qui lui semblait être un tremblement de terre de magnitude 4, et alors qu’il se recroquevillait dans son sanctuaires matelassé et ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement sous une forme particulièrement virulente, Remus l’interrompit, claquant la langue sur son palais et s’exclamant :  
-Mon moment préféré ! Un frère qui en trahit un autre, ça fait remonter tant de souvenirs …   
Si Virgil avait eu plus d’esprit, il n’aurait certainement rien dit, continué à regarder son émission en silence et prié pour que Remus fiche le camp le plus vite possible, lassé du manque de mordant de son homologue. Malheureusement, Virgil n’était pas d’humeur à se montrer conciliant, surtout pas envers le duc. Conséquence de quoi au lieu d’un mutisme in intéressé, c’est la voix énervée de Virgil qui répondit à Remus :  
-Je me fiche de tes disputes avec Roman, si tu veux absolument te plaindre, va voir quelqu’un qui prendra la peine de t’écouter.   
Remus haussa un sourcil à la pique acerbe de l’anxiété, et flairant un jeu particulièrement amusant, il décida de titiller Virgil un peu plus.   
-Merci de ta compassion, Virginounet, ça me va droit au cœur !  
Le surnom, mais plus encore l’étalement de gestes dramatiques que s’efforçait de démontrer Remus mirent les nerfs de Virgil en pelote. Il braqua son regard sur la télé pour éviter d’imploser. La boule dans son ventre ne cessait de croître à chaque démonstration que Remus faisait de son existence, et même s’il maîtrisait avec un certain succès le débit de sa respiration, il n’en était pas moins qu’elle s’accélérait drastiquement, à son plus grand déplaisir. Quand il était aussi dramatique, Remus ressemblait beaucoup trop à Roman pour sa santé mentale … Et alors qu’il allait s’en remettre à sa technique dite de « l’esquive », il sentit une trainée gluante sur sa nuque, et une masse retomber sur son épaule. Dans un glapissement il s’extirpa du fauteuil, laissant couverture et coussins tomber au sol, et se réfugiant à l’autre bout du canapé, enleva son gilet recouvert d’un mucus épais laissé par le tentacule de Remus. A son visage figé de stupeur, le duc répondit par un miaulement qui roula sur la colonne vertébrale de Virgil :  
-J’aime quand tu fais ton effarouché comme ça ~  
Virgil était face à un dilemme. Laisser sa série et repartir dans sa chambre, ou maintenir sa position dans le salon et ignorer Remus. La simple idée d’être bouté hors de la partie commune par le Duc le mettait dans tous ses états. Pourquoi est-ce que lui devait s’en aller, alors qu’il avait mérité cette place après l’avoir quémandé pendant des jours aux autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devrait la laisser à Remus, de toutes les personnes ? De plus, s’il laissait la télévision maintenant, il savait qu’il n’allait pas la revoir libre de sitôt, était-il prêt à assumer un tel sacrifice pour quelques inepties étranges ? Certainement pas. Sa décision prise, il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, et en instaurant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le fauteur de troubles, il débita de sa voix la plus grondante :  
-Laisse-moi regarder ma série tranquille, sinon je vais m’énerver.   
La menace dans le ton de Virgil devait être un peu trop réel au goût de Remus, puisqu’il se contenta de sourire et de reporter son attention sur le générique qui défilait sur l’écran. La voix du Duc ne résonna plus dans le salon avant la moitié du second épisode, mais quand ses paroles parvinrent jusqu’aux oreilles de Virgil, leur propriétaire crut qu’il allait s’étouffer :  
-Tu sais, j’ai vraiment envie de rouler une pelle à quelqu’un …  
Le ton nonchalant avec lequel Remus prononça cette phrase n’enleva rien à la suggestion sous-jacente, et Virgil sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme si on l’avait forcé à avaler un glaçon qui resait obstruer son œsophage. Dédaignant les explosions pixelisées, Virgil porta sur Rémus son regard le plus dégoûtait et horrifié, attendant de voir s’il était en pleine hallucination, ou si le Duc venait effectivement de prononcer ces mots, et d’insinuer … ça.   
-… Ok t’as gagné je me barre, dit-il en s’extirpant de sa forteresse matelassée.  
Le salon lui semblait être devenu une toile d’araignée, gluante et fourbe à souhait, et il serait fou de s’y risquer une seule minute de plus.   
-Hep hep hep, où est ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?   
Les doigts de Remus agrippés à son avant-bras envoyèrent des étincelles de panique se ficher dans tout son corps, et il s’extirpa de la poigne en sifflant et brandissant un poing fermé.  
-Eloigne-toi le barjot, et ne remets plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi.  
Remus s’éloigna d’un pas et, levant les mais en l’air et haussant les épaules d’un mouvement dramatique, il soupira plus qu’il ne dit :  
-Dommage … Bon, passons au plan B !  
Le Duc doubla Virgil, non sans lui administrer un coup d’épaule au passage, et déambula dans la pièce en sifflotant, se dirigeant avec lenteur vers la porte. Ce brusque volte-face déstabilisa un instant Virgil, et dans une volonté de soulager sa conscience, il se risqua tout de même à poser la question :  
-Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ?   
-Demander à quelqu’un qui ne pourra pas refuser.   
L’estomac de Virgil se tordit brusquement, comme si une main fouillant ses entrailles lui avait empoigné les viscères et, moitié pour enlever cette horrible image de son esprit et moitié pour chasser le doute lancinant que la réponse ambigüe de Remus avait fourrageait dans son esprit, il dit :  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?   
Remus tourna sur lui-même dans une pirouette pour faire face à son homologue, un sourire barrant son visage. Il s’étira comme un félin, faisant craquer ses vertèbres en grognant de délice, avec tant de lenteur délibérée qu’il faillit précipiter Virgil dans les méandres de la crise de panique. Enfin, il s’approcha de quelques pas et susurra, d’une voix si profonde que Virgil semblait l’entendre ricocher à l’intérieur de son crâne :  
-Je suis sûr que Patton-cake sera moins prompt à se défendre que toi. Il est tellement facile à effrayer.  
A ces mots les lèvres de Virgil se barrèrent d’un rictus amusé et il répondit d’un ton rassuré :  
-Tu sous-estimes Patton grandement. Il n’est pas un petit agneau sans défense. Si tu l’approches, non seulement je vais te donner une bonne leçon, mais en plus tu devras faire face à un Patton en colère. J’ai presque envie de voir ça.  
-Ah oui, dommage … Remus arbora un instant une moue contrarié, avent de s’illuminer à nouveau, comme une statue de manège fantôme sur laquelle on aurait promené une lampe torche : Oh je sais ! Si je menace notre cher daddy de m’en prendre à ses kiddos adorés, je suis sûr qu’il prêtera une oreille attentive à tout ce que je pourrais lui proposer ! Super, problème réglé !  
Virgil se reprit ses mots en pleine figure avec la force d’un tourbillon. Sa tête résonnait des coups de marteau que les mots de Remus lui assénait, et quand il eut suffisamment humecté sa gorge sèche pour tenter de répondre, Remus le coupa, et ses mots s’infiltrèrent en lui comme un nuage de fumée rance, troublant ses pensées :  
-Ah, oui, une dernière chose ! Il est évident que si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je ferais subir bien pire au padre qu’un simple baiser. Je me demande ce qu’il se passerait si je l’enfermait pendant quelques jours dans ma chambre… il en ressortirait sûrement dévasté, le pauvre … Enfin, ciao !   
Remus tourna les talons, les notes de son ton guilleret tambourinant le crâne de Virgil, et dans un clignement d’œil l’anxiété le vit s’avancer vers Patton, poser ses mains sur lui, déposer sa bouche sur la sienne et le forcer, il vit Remus agripper ses poignets et serrer jusqu’à y laisser d’odieuses marques, il le vit pousser Patton sur un lit et-et-  
-Arrêtes !!  
Le cri franchit la barrière de ses dents avant même qu’il n’en ait conscience, et déjà son dos heurtait le mur derrière lui et il était piéger entre les bras du Duc. Virgil sentit peser contre lui le corps de Remus, le clouant au mur, et il s’efforça de ne pas le repousser et de s’enfuir.   
-Tu veux prendre sa place ?   
Virgil acquiesça, et aussitôt les lèvres de Remus se posèrent sur les siennes. Virgil tenta de détourner la tête dans un reflexe à la sensation de la langue du Duc passant sur ses dents, mais la poigne de fer de Remus sur sa mâchoire le cloua sur place et l’obligea à accepter le sort auquel il s’était lui-même condamné. Il accepta à contre cœur la langue gluante qui entraîna la sienne dans une danse exécrable, ou chaque seconde passée à combattre son plus primaire instinct qui lui hurlait de repousser l’ignoble personnage et de prendre ses jambes à son coup était une pure torture. Ca dura beaucoup plus longtemps que Virgil ne l’aurait souhaité, et quand Remus se retira enfin, Virgil se sentait sale et utilisé, mais c’est le regard que Remus portait sur lui, un regard plein de luxure et de concupiscence, qui le dégoûta le plus.   
-Merci baby boy, souffla le Duc dans son oreille avant de se décoller de lui, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Virgil forçat le passage hors de ces bras tentaculaires et s’enfuit hors de la pièce, le rire de Remus tintant à ses oreilles alors qu’il s’enfermait dans sa chambre. Et le rire continua à résonner dans son crâne, cette nuit-là, et beaucoup d’autres nuits encore.


	11. Patton + whine [Patton et Deceit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (pour changer) : alcoolisme, mentin d'alcool, vomissements (assez explicites), propos dépréciatifs, insultes promulguées envers soi-même.  
> Patton ne va pas très bien, mais il s'arrange pour que personne ne le remarque.

Patton aimait le vin.   
Ça lui rajoutait un côté « paternel » et adulte, cette flasque remplie de rubis noir toujours accrochée à sa ceinture. Il adorait voir le liquide s’écraser dans le verre, aspergeant les bords du récipient transparent de minuscules gouttes immédiatement avalées par une vaguelette qui vient lécher goulument le verre, le liquide presque vivant et palpitant entre ses doigts. Les différentes robes des vins, passant du grenat veiné d’onyx au carmin virant sur le sang l’émerveillait toujours à chaque fois qu’il se versait un verre d’une nouvelle cuvée. Et les parfums ! Il adorait les mille senteurs que dégageait une bouteille fraîchement débouchée, des notes fruitées ou boisées qui lui montaient à la tête rien qu’à s’en délecter les pupilles, des senteurs fortes et lourdes qui tombaient comme une chappe humide sur son nez ou au contraire légères et pétillantes qui explosaient contre son palais. Le seul fait de penser à un tel patchwork de sensations et de goûts lui mettait l’eau à la bouche. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider quelle sensation était la meilleure, entre l’amère étincelle qui lui mordait la langue une fois un verre fini, ou l’enivrement que ce liquide si beau lui provoquait.   
Oui mais voilà, Patton aimait trop le vin.   
Il était devenu de plus en plus friant de ce voile qui se posait sur ses sens et qui l’emmenait dans un monde plus doux et coloré, où il était tellement plus facile de rire, sourire et faire des blagues, un monde où les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête étaient réduites à des murmures, leurs critiques empoisonnées tenues à des milliards de kilomètres de son esprit. Parfois (de plus en plus souvent), il avait besoin de plus qu’un verre pour faire taire la douleur au fond de lui, et il s’en sentait sale et répugnant, mais les autres étaient heureux quand ils le voyaient sourire, alors ça en valait la peine, non ? (Mais quelle douleur ? Tout allait bien autour de lui et il était heureux, alors pourquoi cette douleur pulsante qui lui grignotait le cerveau, et pourquoi lui, le Cœur, n’y comprenait rien ?) Patton avait appris à écouter son corps, arrêter avant le verre de trop, savoir quand il pouvait noyer son désespoir et quand il ne le fallait surtout pas.   
Mais de temps en temps, aucune parole ou conseil plein de sens n’arrivait à le rationnaliser. Des moments comme maintenant.   
Adossé au placard de la cuisine, les jambes étalées devant lui sur le carrelage en damier de la cuisine côté light side du palais mental, il tenait une bouteille dans la main et laissait couler les larmes sur ses joues rougies sans retenue, n’interrompant ses sanglots que pour porter un nouveau verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide glissait comme de l’eau dans sa gorge, ce qui n’était pas du tout bon signe, mais Patton s’en fichait. Tout se floutait autour de lui, et c’était le principale. Ça n’avait plus d’importance qu’il soit un raté inutile, un idiot incapable de régler quoi que ce soit, un chouineur stupide, puisque maintenant le vin étouffait « those nasty feelings ». Il se souvenait vaguement être entré dans la cuisine de çà une trentaine de minutes, la tête bourdonnante des émotions en ébullition qui fusaient dans le salon, où (grande surprise) Logan et Roman se disputaient avec leur verve habituelle. La rancœur, la peine et la rage que s’échangeaient les deux belligérants le rendaient malade, et il avait besoin de son remontant à tout prix. Mais des éclats de voix avaient percé la cloison de son refuge, l’obligeant à reprendre un autre verre, et encore un troisième, et bientôt la bouteille roulait sur le carrelage et une nouvelle prit place dans sa main. Next thing he knows, il était par terre, l’esprit vague, sanglotant et gloussant à tour de rôle. Oh oui il adorait le vin, avec son aide il devenait enfin la vraie moralité qu’il était censé incarner, le côté heureux et souriant, et bordel pourquoi c’était si difficile d’être heureux alors qu’il n’avait aucun problèmes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne parvenait pas à être le happy papi padre ? Pourquoi-  
Patton bondit sur ses pieds, agrippa le bord de l’évier à deux mains et vomit, laissant le si merveilleux liquide jaillir de ses lèvres en douloureux spasmes. Son corps tremblait sur ses jambes mal assurées, la bile et l’alcool coulant en filets saliveux dans l’évier, chaque remontée acide tordait son ventre en mille contorsions pénibles. Sa tête le lançait de plus en plus, lui reprochant viruleusement chaque seconde passée debout. Pris dans cette mécanique dans laquelle il n’avait aucun contrôle, Patton regrettait, d’une amertume semblable à l’infect goût qui assaillait sa bouche, d’avoir autant bu. Il jeta un rapide regard aux cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient sur le sol avant de replonger sa tête dans l’évier. Le monde tourna autour de lui alors qu’il glissa jusqu’au sol, la tête transpercé par des pics de douleur bouillants. Chaque pas lui coûtait énormément, mais au moins au sol, l’étau qui compressait son crâne se faisait moins insupportable. Dans une tentative d’alléger sa peine, il s’allongea cotre le carrelage (en réalité il y tomba plus qu’il ne s’y installa) et roulant sur son flanc il laissa un gémissement s’échapper de ses lèvres serrées. Il était d’un pathétique, vautré à terre comme un bon à rien fainéant, un fardeau qu’ils feraient mieux d’abandonner, c’est vrai après tout quel réel bénéfice avait- il app-  
Dans un sursaut il ouvre les yeux et se redresse, mais il n’a le temps de rien faire que déjà son corps se tord et il n’a d’autre choix que de rendre le peu que son estomac contient, éclaboussant le carrelage. Sa gorge s’arrache et se délite sous les assauts et des fragments de peau se détache et sont emportés, mais quand il ouvre les yeux il n’y a ni sang ni chair, simplement le violet du vin qui s’étale devant lui. Ne buvez jamais le ventre vide, les enfants. Et alors seulement, Patton prend conscience qu’il est dans la cuisine, à quelques mètres des autres. C’était un miracle que personne ne l’ai encore entendu ou ne soit entré. Mais il ne fallait pas quiconque le voit dans cet état, pas qu’ils voient le bazar qu’il avait mis dans la cuisine, pas qu’ils s’aperçoivent…   
N’écoutant pas son corps s’embrassant de désapprobation face à sa décision absurde, il se releva, envoyant de pénibles flashs transpercer sa tête tandis qu’il avançait vers l’égouttoir, son attention portée autant sur l’esquive de la flaque pourpre que son avancée tremblante. Enfin il atteint l’oasis d’aluminium. Une première rasade issue du robinet effaça les traces du carnage et il attrapa une éponge une éponge humide dans l’espoir de détruire les traces de son malaise qui le narguait depuis le carrelage. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux sans tomber à la renverse, ce qui était une victoire assez signifiante pour être mentionnée, et entreprit de laver le sol. Les pauvres aller et retours que son bras tremblant pouvait exécuter ne faisait que répandre un peu plus le liquide violacé, et l’odeur faillit le faire rendre encore une fois. Avec un soupir de désespoir Patton se résolut à retourner à l’évier, mais il lui semblait si loin, si inaccessible… Mais c’était ridicule, l’évier n’était pas plus éloigné que d’habitude. Patton pouvait presque s’imaginer la voix de Logan dans sa tête, Logan qui-  
-Patton ?   
La moralité releva la tête à toute vitesse, pour rencontrer une pupille fendue à la verticale, une cape noire et un chapeau melon.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? s’inquiéta Deceit en balayant du regard la flaque au centre de la cuisine.   
-Je … J’ai renversé un peu de vin. Mais ça va, tout va bien.   
Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils, et Patton se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, qu’est ce qui lui prenait de mentir à Deceit, le seul à même de délier les mensonges ? Il était vraiment le plus stupide…  
-Patton, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? dit Deceit de sa voix la plus douce en avançant vers lui. Ses yeux braqués sur le side prostré au sol, il heurta du bout du pied une bouteille, qui, trop heureuse d’être délivrée de sa position statique, se mit à rouler sur le carrelage en un bruit assourdissant. Et avant que la bouteille n’arrête sa course contre la jambe de Patton, Deceit avait aperçu les deux autres récipients de verre, le teint livide de Patton, la flaque qui avait enfin cessé de s’étendre, et il avait compris. Ce simple constat, et toutes les choses qu’il impliquait envoyèrent des picotements douloureux dans le bout des doigts du serpent. Serait-ce possible qu’il n’ait pas vu que Patton avait besoin d’aide, qu’ils aient tous été dupé ? Depuis combien de temps … ? Deceit s’agenouilla aux côtés de Patton, et lui prenant l’éponge des mains en laissant la douce matière de ses gants effleurer les paumes de Patton comme il adorait, il lui demanda d’un ton qu’il s’efforçait de rendre calme :*  
-Tu veux m’en parler ?   
Patton secoua la tête en reniflant, le sang battant dans ses oreilles tant qu’il retenait ses larmes :   
-N-non, s-s-s’il-te-plaît-  
-Eh, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, dit Deceit en frottant le dos du côté paternel. C’était assez perturbant d’être dans son rôle.   
-Les-les autres… hoqueta-t-il.  
-Ne sauront rien de tout ça, crois-moi. Tu sais marcher ?


End file.
